Dana Cameron
Dana Cameron — Author Website Dana Cameron Genres Genres: Mystery, Urban Fantasy Trademark Style Archaeologist Zoe Miller's cousin is abducted by a vicious Russian "businessman," she must come to grips with a haunting secret: unknown to even her closest of friends, Zoe is not entirely human. She is a werwolf and the daughter of the "Fangborn," a secret race of werewolves, vampires, and oracles. Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * "Love Knot" in The Wild Side (2011) (Claudia Steuben) * "The Night Things Changed" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) (Claudia and Gerry) About the Author Dana Cameron Bio: I was born and raised in New England and I live in Massachusetts now, with my husband and benevolent feline overlords. Mine is a quiet, fairly ordinary life. I love that because it's what saves me from an overdeveloped sense of paranoia and a tendency to expect the worst. Or the weird. Combined with an eye for detail and a quirky take on life, these traits give me a vivid internal life, one that's sometimes nerve-wracking, but very useful for writing all kinds of fiction. My interest in archaeology stems from childhood, where my interest in books and the opportunities I had to travel made me begin to think about cultural differences. The thing I like best about this work is that it is a real opportunity to try and resurrect individuals from the monolith of history. I've worked on prehistoric and historical sites in the U.S. and in Europe, and like to teach in the field, in museums, in the classroom, and through writing. In my urban fantasy series, Zoe is also an archaeologist (with a secret!), and it turns out that archaeology is a great way to explore the world and culture of the Fangborn. In archaeology we try to piece together the past; in writing, we try to piece together a world. In my mystery series, my protagonist Emma Fielding discovers that archaeologists are trained to ask the same questions that detectives ask: who, what, where, when, how, and why. When I started on these mysteries, I realized that archaeology is also good training for writing because research, logic, and persistence are so important to both endeavours. ~ More: About - Dana Cameron Cover Artist Artist: Chris McGrath — Fangborn series Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes :“She was wearing her T-shirt with the bull’s-eye printed over her heart, the one that says, GO AHEAD AND TRY IT, BUFFY.” ― Dana Cameron, Wolfsbane and Mistletoe :“Gerry, you peed on Weems’s car!” I shrugged. It seemed like the thing to do at the time.” ― Dana Cameron, Wolfsbane and Mistletoe :“There are days when you wonder why these wretched old tatters of paper run my life. It's just leftover scraps from vanished lives, right? And they seem to control your every waking thought, all of your movements, even how you breathe, sometimes, with the fragile stuff. Your whole life. But then something comes along, a clue or sometimes the solution to a puzzle, and it sets you on fire!” ― Dana Cameron, A Fugitive Truth ~ Source: Dana Cameron Quotes ~ Goodreads Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *Books - Dana Cameron *Fangborn series by Dana Cameron ~ Goodreads *Dana Cameron ~ FF *Dana Cameron - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Dana Cameron on Scribd | Scribd *FictFact - Fangborn series by Dana Cameron Summaries, Articles: *Dana Cameron Archives | Charlaine Harris The World, Characters, etc: Reviews: *Review: Seven Kinds of Hell (Fangborn #1) by Dana Cameron | All Things Urban Fantasy *Book Chick City – Urban Fantasy & Romance Reviews | NEW SERIES ALERT: Fangborn by Dana Cameron *Between dreams and reality | Pack of Strays by Dana Cameron *Gizmo's Reviews: *Gizmos Book Reviews* Pack of Strays (Fangborn, #2) by Dana Cameron *PACK OF STRAYS: cover art from Dana Cameron’s next Fangborn novel | Crimespree Magazine *Dana Cameron: Seven Kinds of Hell | All I am – a redhead *Jungle Red Writers: WonderCon! (Part Two): a guest blog by Dana Cameron *Book Review: Seven Kinds of Hell by Dana Cameron | Paranormal Haven *Review: Seven Kinds of Hell by Dana Cameron ~ Smexy books *Review & C*ntest: Seven Kinds of Hell, by Dana Cameron | Suzanne Johnson Interviews: *Interview: Dana Cameron, author of Seven Kinds of Hell | My Bookish Ways *The Qwillery: Interview with Dana Cameron, author of the Fangborn series (and more) - April 9, 2014 *Exclusive Interview AND Book Giveaway with Dana Cameron | Werewolves *Cats, Books, and...More Cats!: Rocco's guest...DANA CAMERON! *Riffle Backstory: Q&A with Dana Cameron, author of, "Pack of Strays" *Dana Cameron – Interview | BOLO BOOKS Author: *Dana Cameron *Dana Cameron - Wikipedia *Femmes Fatales *Dana Cameron | Cozy-Mystery.Com *Dana Cameron profiles | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Dana Cameron - FB *Dana Cameron (danacmrn) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Seven Kinds of Hell (Fangborn #1) by Dana Cameron.jpg|1. Seven Kinds of Hell (2013-Fangborn #1) by Dana Cameron—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16244759-seven-kinds-of-hell The Serpent's Tale (A Fangborn Story) by Dana Cameron .jpg|The Serpent's Tale (2013-A Fangborn Story) by Dana Cameron |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18866228-the-serpent-s-tale Pack of Strays (Fangborn #2) by Dana Cameron.jpg|2. Pack of Strays (2014-Fangborn #2) by Dana Cameron—art; Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18984507-pack-of-strays Category:Authors